narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shijima
is a kunoichi of Sunagakure and a member of the Hōki family. She is Hakuto's bodyguard and older sister, leaving her younger sibling with the succession of the clan. Background At some point in the past, she became an experiment of Orochimaru's. He was able to give her a replication of the Sharingan, but the experiment was considered a failure as the Sharingan was incomplete. This forced her to keep it sealed, which hindered her eyesight and caused her to wear thick glasses to compensate. After this, Shijima lost her position as the clan's heiress to her younger sister Hakuto and she was named her bodyguard. Appearance Shijima is a slim-figured kunoichi, in a way that reminded Gaara of a sharp crescent moon. With the exception of her wearing ill-matching thick glasses, Shijima is a very beautiful woman. Gaara also noted she seems to resemble his uncle Yashamaru when she was serious. Abilities Shijima fights using hōshuriken, a kind of iron rods with no blades around it. Their cutting abilities were weak, but thanks to their weight, if it was a direct hit, they could even bring down a horse. She is capable of using Wind Release to compress the air inside her weapon, which, in case they get destroyed, would cause their fragments to burst apart and take down the opponent. Dōjutsu Sharingan Being a failed experiment of Orochimaru, Shijima obtained a fake replication of the dōjutsu Sharingan. Despite that, she had to put a sealing technique on her eyes, due to the dōjutsu being unrestrainable. This event left her wearing very thick, unsuited for battlefield, glasses. This, however, doesn't mean she cannot use her incomplete Sharingan. If Shijima unseals her Sharingan, anyone caught in her gaze is placed in a paralysed state, which causes great difficulty in moulding chakra. Blank Period Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage When Temari's consciousness was about to fade after her fight against a terrorist, Shijima appeared before her, who was asked to help Gaara fight Etoro and Metoro Konjiki. She arrived just in time to distract the terrorists by throwing some of her hōshuriken, with which she managed to cause Metoro's arm to go slightly numb. After she told the Kazekage her intentions, Shijima struck eight hōshuriken at the target, but they were melted by Etero's flames. As a back-up plan, the kunoichi had compressed air in the hōshuriken beforehand, which, when destroyed by the flames, caused the tools to explode and pierce into Etoro's entire body, making it gruesomely spurt out blood. After the terrorists were defeated by Gaara, she accompanied Hokuto in the hotel corridor. When Shijima learned of Gaara's decision to rescue Hakuto, the woman argued the Kazekage to accompany him, revealing that she had healed her injuries from a poisoned stinger. Running through a freezing cold desert, Gaara asked the kunoichi more about her background, in hopes for knowledge of the surrounding areas of the Land of Fire. After Shijima informed him about an ancient ruins of a town, the two found a sand tune, which looked like it would be good for resting, with Gaara arguing her into taking a break and handing her a cup of tea. When their rest was done, the Kazekage threw a bunch of tea leaves into the desert wind, informing Shijima that it was a good luck charm taught to him by Temari. Later, the duo discovered Shigezane, a member of the Hōki Family, was the kidnapper. Shijima immediately attacked Shigezane but she was repelled and as she sank in a quicksand whirlpool, she was saved by Gaara. In an underground cave, Shijima nursed Gaara back to health and after sharing their pasts with one another, they moved to the exit to rescue Hakuto. As they counter-attacked, Gaara surprised everyone by revealing he had Magnet Release and subdued Shigezane. However, Shijima revealed this kidnapping was all a ploy to help Hakuto run away with Shigezane, her lover, and unleashed her incomplete Sharingan in hopes of buying more time for their escape. As Gaara subdued her and she prepared for death, Gaara actually killed the hidden Metoro and after an elaborate scare tactic, the Hōki trio lost their will. With Shikamaru Nara's arrival, Shijima was shocked that not only did Gaara defeat an uprising in Suna, but set up a life in Konoha for Hakuto and Shigezane with the Nara Clan. Shocked at the turn of events, Gaara decided to spare Shijima's life and offer her a place in his inner circle with his family. Shijima accepted and happily bid her sister luck and left to her new life as Gaara's right-hand woman. Trivia * literally means "silence".